The Resurrection: A Minecraft Creepypasta
by snake-eaterpatriot7
Summary: Something was off about the new Minecraft world I had created. There were strange things happening in the world that I could not explain. Structures I had not created appearing out of thin air, strange sounds, and other strange phenomena. As time went on things would only get worse. I had to find the source of these happenings. Little did I know it would be stranger than all others


Author's Note: Hello, everyone. Snake Eater Patriot here with a brand new story; a Creepypasta this time. Unlike most creepypasta writers, I am going to straight up admit that this story is fictional. However, some of it is based on strange things my brother and I experienced on one of our Xbox worlds (although I am 99% sure that he is just messing with me no matter how adamant he is that he did nothing, but who knows?). These have provided the inspiration for this story, which I hope you all enjoy. P.S., this is just a bit of a side project. I am still working on Adventure Time: The Great Mushroom War and hope to release a new chapter soon. In the meantime, please enjoy this first installment of my first ever Creepypasta!

The Resurrection

By Snake Eater Patriot

Chapter 1: The Dark of the Night

The car rolled into the driveway. I opened the door and stepped out onto the pavement. I looked up at the sky; nothing but darkness. There was a full moon tonight, but its light was hidden, concealed by the opaque clouds covering the sky. I walked up the stairs to the front door, took out the key, turned the lock and entered the house. Darkness. I turned on the light to illuminate my way through the empty kitchen and into the silent living room. I turned on the television, then the Xbox, and sat on my sofa. I sighed as my weight sank into the cushion, then laid back and picked up the black controller.

I reached into the bag I had brought inside and took out the Xbox point card, scratched until the code was visible, then entered the code onto the Xbox. I went to the Xbox Live Arcade and downloaded Minecraft with my newly purchased points. I knew it would take a while, so I pulled out my copy of Dante's Divine Comedy and read a few Cantos of Inferno. When the download was complete, I loaded up the game and started a new world, which I named Paradise.

The world loaded up for the first time and I found myself in the middle of a forest. I quickly fashioned a wooden axe and collected enough timber to construct a modest cabin. It wasn't much, but it would get me through the first night. There was still time left in the game's day before night would arrive, so I went out a little bit into the world. Soon I found a flat field, on which roamed a herd of sheep. Night would fall soon, so I quickly made a wooden sword and eliminated some of the sheep. I picked up the wool that they had dropped and returned to my cabin. There were apples around the cabin which had fallen from the leaves of the demolished trees, which I picked up for later. Night was falling quickly, so I crafted my bed and sent my character to sleep.

Three seconds passed until I was back on my feet again. I exited the cabin and walked behind it to head back to the field I had been in the game-day before. I was surprised to find a cross made of wooden planks not six blocks behind the cabin.

_I don't remember that being there_ I thought to myself. I could hear the wind picking up outside my house and looked out my window. The outside world was still a perfect dark, nothing visible at all past the dim light of my deck. The chilly air was flowing from the window down my back, so I turned and closed it. I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched as the window slammed shut. I felt something was lurking behind the cloak of shadow spread across the land.

I turned back to the game. The cross was still standing there. I eyed it suspiciously, then moved on. I walked past the field, where a few sheep still roamed. Past the field, I found a small entrance to a cave going beneath the surface of the world. I mined some stone from near the top of the cave to create more powerful tools. I also found some coal behind some of the stone, which I gathered as well. My fullness meter was starting to fall, so I ate a few of the apples I had gathered earlier. Clouds had gathered in the Minecraft world, and night was starting to fall. I was not sure if I would be able to survive a dash in the night back to my cabin, so I descended a little into the cavern.

I hollowed out a small room in the wall of the cave to use as a safe house. I built a crafting table and a furnace, built my tools of stone, a door and created some torches to light my way. I placed four torches at the corners of my safe house and walked out the door. I went further into the cavern. As I descended further, I was fascinated by a strange thumping sound coming from somewhere in the game world. I went further into the cave, wanting to find the source of the sound. Along the way I gathered more stone and some iron. I found no more coal, though. Eventually I was all out of torches. I mined a little more stone from the walls where I was. When I turned, a Creeper emerged from the darkness, flashing white. I turned back and ran in the direction of the exit as fast as I could. I barely escaped death by the explosion of the creeper; I had but three hearts left.

I made it back to the surface world to find the dawn breaking. I stepped outside and walked back towards my cabin. The peaceful background music of the game started playing. Around me, the monsters of the night were burning, then falling over and fading into oblivion. As I entered my forest, the music faded away. I saw the cross again, and as usual examined it. I walked around it to the side facing the house. I looked at it and saw a completely dark figure the size of a player's avatar in the air against the cross for a moment, then it disappeared.

To be Continued…


End file.
